


Best Present Anybody Ever Gave To Me

by writetherest



Category: The Devil Wears Prada
Genre: F/F, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Miranda's eyes narrowed. The flight? Andrea needed gifts for her family? Serena was going home with Andrea for Christmas?  Were they really that serious? She had thought… but no. Here it was.  Cold, hard facts. If Serena was going home with Andrea for Christmas, then things were far more serious than she had ever imagined. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Andy Sachs was on the phone, talking to James Holt's assistant, trying to find a time when Miranda could come by to preview his newest collection when there would be no chance that Jacqueline Follet would be anywhere within a hundred-mile radius. As they finally settled on a meeting time, Andy clicked open an instant message window and typed quickly.

**Six Is The New Four:** James Holt – Wednesday – 2:00 PM

A second later she heard Emily's keyboard clicking and a reply showed up in the box.

**I Love My Job:** Got It.

Andy hung up the phone and caught Emily's eye. She gave a quick smile and nod, and then picked the phone back up to call the next person on her list.

She and Emily were getting along much better since she had gotten back from Paris. Although Emily had been extremely pissed off at Andy for going in the first place, Andy had done her best to get back in Emily's good graces. The entire suitcase of clothing and accessories that she had brought back had gone a long way in assuring that, but there were other factors as well.

Andy had kept Emily up to date on everything that happened in Paris, including tipping her off about the divorce and having her get in contact with Leslie to set up a meeting for Miranda as soon as they got back. All of her notes were emailed to Emily every night, as well as anything Miranda had said she would need or want once she got back to the States. Because of Andy's information, Emily had everything ready for Miranda's return, which led to a pleased Miranda. Well, for a Miranda value of ‘pleased’, anyway.

And so it was that both women--but Emily especially--realized that they worked beautifully as a team. They had continued to build on that since Andy got back, and things had been going more smoothly than possibly ever before at Runway. Miranda still found plenty of things to complain about, but they were usually not directed at Emily or Andy.

**I Love My Job:** Did you get in contact with Chelsea?  
 **Six Is The New Four:** I tried earlier but got no answer. I left a message.  
 **I Love My Job:** Of course. I was in touch with Jocelyn. They can move the production meeting up to 11.  
 **Six Is The New Four:** Perfect. Now she can make it to the girls' recital with no problems.  
 **I Love My Job:** Yet another crisis averted.

Andy giggled slightly at that and Emily was grinning when she caught her eye.

The IMs had been Andy's idea. Miranda could hear what went on in the outer office quite well from her own and she tended to get annoyed if the assistants had to continually exchange information verbally. She liked a quiet office. This way, they kept their speakers turned off and all that was heard was the clicking of the keyboards--which not even Miranda could object to--and the information was passed quickly and efficiently. It also made them look much more prepared. Miranda was surprised how each assistant seemed to know what the other knew without ever needing to discuss it. Plus, it was a nice way to gossip or even chit chat without Miranda getting annoyed. Not that they had much time to do that sort of thing.

"Andrea, have you spoken to Chelsea?" Miranda asked, coming out of the office. Emily held out her coat and bag.

"I left a message that she was to call me as soon as possible,” Andy replied. “Emily spoke to Jocelyn and they can move the production meeting to 11, which means that your lunch with Lagerfeld can be moved up to 12:30, I've already called and confirmed with his assistant and the restaurant, and all your other meetings have been moved forward so that you can leave by 3 to be at Dalton by 3:30."

Miranda's lips quirked upwards. "Tell Nigel I need those proofs on my desk when I get back. Confirm Patricia's appointment with the vet for Thursday at 3. One of you will have to take her. Go to Calvin Klein and get me the skirts for the shoot. Call Jackson and confirm that we got the loft for the Chanel shoot.” Miranda paused, seemingly out of commands. “And Andrea, remember that the girls have requested your help this evening."

"Absolutely Miranda. I’ll be over at 7?” Andy hesitated, in case that didn’t suit Miranda. With no objection, she continued. “Emily has agreed to wait here. Then I can come back and relieve her at 9 and will bring the Book to you as soon as it's ready. I've already confirmed Patricia's appointment and I will be able to take her, so Emily can be here in case you need anything for the Dolce & Gabbana preview. We have a tentative confirmation from Jackson, but we'll solidify it today. "

Once again Miranda looked pleased. She nodded once and then left the office. Emily was already on the phone with Roy, making sure he would be waiting out front for her. Andy picked up her phone and dialed Jackson.

**Six Is The New Four:** Jackson just confirmed. We've got the loft from 11 until 5 that day. Hopefully that's all we'll need. If we need it longer, he's sure he can work something out.

Although Miranda was gone and they were free to talk aloud, they were both now so used to the IMs that they continued on as though she was still there. Plus, this way, if she happened to come back unannounced, they would not be caught in the middle of conversation.

**I Love My Job:** He better be. The last time took two days. This better not be anything like that. Who's getting the skirts from Calvin Klein?  
 **Six Is The New Four:** I can go grab them, and pick up her Starbucks on the way back, unless you want to get out and away from the phones since you'll be here later tonight. Thanks for that, by the way.  
 **I Love My Job:** Oh please, it's nothing. At least I don't have to deal with the little brats. What are they having you do anyway?  
 **Six Is The New Four:** They're working on their papers for their English class. I'm editing.  
 **I Love My Job:** You mean you're writing them for them.  
 **Six Is The New Four:** No, I mean I'm editing. The girls have finally learned to do their own homework. :P

Since the night in Miranda's hotel room in Paris, Andy had made it her goal that things would be kept as normal as possible for the twins during the divorce. She had done everything she could to make sure that the twins were coping with everything. They, of course, had tried to take advantage and make Andy do their homework for them, but she had put her foot down. She had offered to help them with things, and soon realized that the reason they didn't want to do their homework was because it was too easy for them. They were incredibly intelligent, and were bored in all of their classes, which was probably why Miranda got so many letters sent home from teachers.

Andy had taken it upon herself to talk to the head of Dalton, letting him know in no uncertain terms that she was very displeased, and Miranda would be equally, if not more so, displeased by the fact that it had gone unrecognized that Cassidy and Caroline were performing at above grade level. She also let it be known that she was sure other parents would feel the same way if they were informed. By the following Monday every student at Dalton was being tested and classes were being reformed. Now the girls were actually interested in what they were doing, and Andy truly was only there to help them with things like editing their papers.

Still, she made it a priority to keep up with them, letting them know that she was interested in how they were doing, and although they complained about it, she knew deep down that they liked having someone care in that way.

Andy also learned quickly that Miranda, and therefore she herself, had been worried about nothing. Oh, the papers did write things about the divorce, but anytime they mentioned the girls, Andy called and threatened legal action against them if they didn't stop writing about them and soon they all got the message. Although she hadn't actually gone to law school, she still knew enough to make them nervous, which was enough for her. But besides that, the girls honestly were not affected by the divorce. They had never really liked Stephen, he had never taken the time to really bond with them, and so they didn't care at all that their mother was divorcing him.

They did like their time with Andy though. It seemed that although they weren't upset, they did want to do normal things, probably because they'd never actually done them before. The first time Andy suggested doing something 'normal' like going to the movies, they'd stared at her for a full minute blankly. "Like, in a theater? With other people?" Cassidy had asked. Andy had laughed. "That's usually what going to a movie means… unless you're a Priestly, apparently."

They had agreed and had had a great time. Since then, Andy made sure that every other weekend they were with their mother, she and the girls went and did something. So far those things had been going trick or treating, going to the movies, and going shopping. Andy was surprised that Miranda allowed her to take the girls, but apparently even Miranda realized how well the girls were doing now that they were spending time with Andy and she never questioned it. Neither did Andy.

She looked at her screen to see the message from Emily.

**I Love My Job:** Well, will wonders never cease. Anyway, you can go to Calvin Klein.  
 **Six Is The New Four:** Ok. I'm heading out now. You'll have to tell Nigel about the proofs.  
 **I Love My Job:** Consider it done.

Andy grabbed her coat and bag and smiled as she passed Emily. "Thanks, Em."

Emily picked up the phone and called Nigel, who headed right up with the proofs. Once he had put them on Miranda's desk, he stopped to talk to Emily. "So where's Six?"

"She had to run to Calvin Klein to get skirts for Miranda."

"And you got stuck answering phones."

"Please, I'd rather be doing this than running about town. Plus, it gives me practice at manning things without Andy here."

"And why would you need that?" Nigel leaned in, looking intrigued.

"Not for any reason you're thinking of. She's going to Miranda's to help the brats with their homework tonight, so I'm staying here."

"Ah. Yes. She has become rather… involved with them lately hasn't she?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yes. Although god knows why anyone would actually want to spend time with those monsters. I mean honestly, does the girl really have nothing better to do with her free time? For god's sake, even I'm not that bad."

Nigel chuckled at that. "That's very true. But as we know, Nate is out of the picture and after the little… misadventure with Christian Thompson in Paris," Emily scoffed, "I don't think Andy's stepped back out onto the dating scene yet."

"Well, she needs to get laid. And soon. I mean, this place is running like clockwork, for once I actually don't mind coming to work, and if you tell her I said this, I'll kill you, but… she's the cause of that. Which is all well and good, but she does not need to turn into a slave to this job. I've been there and done that."

"Yes, but who can we set her up with?"

"Well, there's the new girl over at Chanel."

"Mm. Or the new Calvin Klein – wait a minute, what?" Nigel nearly gaped as he realized what Emily had just said.

"Chanel's new girl. She's very attractive, and rumor has it she's single."

"She. Girl. As in female. Of the same sex as Andy."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Honestly Nigel, one would think that you of all people would not be this slow on the uptake."

"Are you telling me that Andy, our Andy, bats for my team?"

"I'm telling you that Andy bats for both teams. But since she's been striking out with men lately, I figure she's about ready to trade her Blahniks for her Birkenstocks." Emily shuddered at the word 'Birkenstocks'--she was open-minded about everything but fashion crimes.

"No. She'd never make that mistake again. Thank god." Nigel also shuddered. "But you're serious? Andy is bisexual?"

Emily nodded. "She told me herself."

"Wow." Nigel was about to say more but his cell phone went off. He checked the display and cursed under his breath. "I have to go do damage control. Be back for the run through."

"Nigel!" Emily called after him. "Don't go telling everyone about this, alright?" But he was already gone.

**

Andy arrived back to Runway just as Miranda's car was pulling up. She managed to catch the elevator and just get the skirts on the rack and the coffee on her desk before Miranda entered. If the clackers had been looking at her a little strangely, or whispering as she walked past, Andy had taken no notice, so intent on getting her task done on time.

The coat and bag were tossed on her desk this time, and Emily was already standing, following her into her office. "Nigel dropped the proofs off there. He said he liked the second set much better than the first. Jackson confirmed us for the loft from 11 to 5, but if we need more time, we can have it. Chelsea also finally called back and confirmed for Friday at 1. I've added it to your schedule. Everyone is in the conference room waiting."

Andy wiggled her mouse and saw that Emily had already sent her a copy of Miranda's updated schedule. She quickly deleted the old file and opened the new one so she would be ready to go. Miranda sipped her coffee and nodded, then headed for the conference room. Emily followed after her.

**

The thing about the Runway offices was that with the glass doors, sound carried rather well through them. Miranda liked it that way, as she always liked to be aware of what her staff was saying, especially if they didn't know she was around. It was not often that she heard something that shocked her. She was used to all the complaints about her, the nicknames – Dragon Lady, Ice Queen and the like. But today she was definitely not the topic of conversation.

"No way. I don't believe you."

"I'm telling you, she swings both ways." Lucia said vehemently.

"You're lying."

"I swear to god. I heard it from Nigel, who heard it from Emily, who heard it straight from her." Miranda's ears perked at this and she cast a quick glance at Emily who looked red in the face.

"Well, I for one think it's no one's business."

"You would."

"Oh shut up. Besides, what does it matter?"

"It matters because she's sexy. And now half of us have a shot that we didn't know we had before."

"Are you saying that you're…"

"No. But I'm saying that I wouldn't mind for one night." Lucia was laughing.

"Me either."

"Jocelyn, you're married!"

"And Andy's hot."

Andy. Miranda's gaze swung back to Emily, who looked ready to sink into the floor. Nigel approached and nodded at them. "Hello ladies." Emily was glaring at him and Miranda… well he wasn't sure he'd ever seen that particular look on Miranda's face before.

"Nigel." She managed, following him as he walked into the conference room. Everyone quickly stopped talking and went directly into work mode.

"Emily, you are dismissed. That's all." Miranda said, the word 'Andy' still spinning through her head.

Surely they couldn't have been talking about – No. That was ridiculous. There had to be plenty of other women with that name, besides her assistant. Although Miranda did pride herself on knowing the names of everyone on staff--it was so much easier to terrify someone unexpectedly simply by calling their name. There were no other ‘Andy’s, certainly not ones who came into close contact with Emily in order to confide secrets.

And anyway, Miranda thought as she geared up for the meeting, why on earth did Andrea Sachs’ sexuality matter to her?

**

"Andy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told him." Emily really did sound apologetic, which made Andy think that she should mark this day down on a calendar or something. When had Emily ever cared about her before? Sure, they had gotten more friendly, and she had told her about her sexuality without much worry but… they still weren't exactly having sleepovers or calling each other after hot dates to gossip or anything. Which could have more to do with the fact that Andy hadn't had a hot date – or any date – since Paris than anything, but she refused to acknowledge that.

"Miranda knows?"

"Yes."

"Miranda. Miranda _knows_?"

Her brain was stuck on that part. The rest of it wasn't so bad. It wasn't as though she was fully in the closet or anything. She had come out to her family long ago and they were all fine with it. Lily and Doug knew, and Nate himself had known. She just hadn't divulged the information to anyone at work because she didn't think it was important enough to mention, especially not when she had first been swimming for her life.

And now… well how was she was supposed to bring it up now? What was she supposed to do, say "Oh by the way, Miranda, I'm bisexual and when you look at me like that, I get a little turned on" when Miranda looked over her outfit one morning? Or how about "Yes Miranda, I confirmed with Jackson and Patricia's vet and made the reservations for your lunch with Patrick next week. I'm also bisexual, and I had the tires rotated on your car."? That would go over beautifully. So she just hadn't said anything.

"My god, would you get over it, yes! Miranda knows. Everyone on the bloody staff probably knows by now. But I only told Nigel. He's the one who told everyone else."

"Miranda knows." Andy whispered again, and she honestly thought that Emily might be ready to reenact the famous 'Snap Out Of It' scene from Moonstruck with her, but the sound of heels clicking down the hallway was suddenly heard, and everything else was shoved to the wayside as the two prepared for Miranda's entrance.

Miranda and Emily, for their parts, acted as though nothing had happened. Miranda was rattling off a list of things that needed done and Emily was nodding along. Andy herself was processing what was being said, enough that she would know what needed to be done, and yet she could not bring herself to get up from the desk or move at all. Her heart was thudding wildly in her chest and she felt suddenly very naked and exposed.

She was bisexual and Miranda knew it now. How long would it be before she started to question why Andy was so willing to do whatever she asked? Of course Emily did the same things, but Emily loved fashion and worshipped the ground Miranda walked on. Until this job, Andy had most definitely not worshipped or even known anything about Miranda, and very little about fashion. Apparently though, Miranda didn't care, because she disappeared into her office without a word or even a look to Andy.

Andy was finally relaxing, reaching for the phone to call one of the people Miranda had rattled off to Emily, when Serena approached, stopping at the front of her desk. "Hey Andy," she smiled.

"Oh, um, hi Serena. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering… are you doing anything tonight?" Andy didn't notice the way that Emily quickly made an excuse on the phone and hung up. Nor did she notice how Miranda put down the proofs she had been looking at in her office. All Andy saw was Serena's smiling face.

"I'm going to help the twins with some homework stuff and then coming back to wait for the Book. And of course I'll have to deliver it to Miranda once it's done."

"What about after that? After you're off work?"

"Oh, um…" Andy had planned to go home, put on some sweats, and curl up with a carton of Ben & Jerry's for a Law & Order marathon. This was not what she told Serena. "I don't have any plans."

"Would you like to go out for a drink?" Andy didn't notice the intense stares the two of them were receiving from Miranda and Emily.

"Sure. That would be great. Who all is coming?"

Serena's smile faltered for a second at that. "It would… just be us."

"Oh." Andy said, suddenly understanding. "Oh! Um, yes. Yes. Sure, that would be… I would like that actually."

Serena grinned. Emily glared. Miranda's lips started to purse, but she held herself in check. "Fabulous. I'll see you tonight."

"Ok." Andy smiled as Serena left, then went back to her phone calls as though nothing had happened.

**

Miranda was in her study when she heard the door open and the sound of twin feet rushing down the stairs, a noise which always heralded the arrival of Andrea. Since getting back from Paris a month and a half ago, Andrea had been actively involved in the girls' lives.

At first Miranda had been too busy to take much notice and by the time that she had, a bond had apparently been formed between the three. The girls were excelling at school and seemed happier and more content all around. She was no longer receiving notes from the teachers about bad behavior from the girls, and even their father said he noticed a positive change in them. So how could Miranda possibly disapprove of Andrea's presence in her home and her children's lives? Especially when it had been Andrea who had taken the initiative to start the interactions, and Andrea who had managed to keep her daughters almost completely out of the papers during the divorce.

Andrea, who seemed so open and yet remained such a mystery. Andrea, who she saw so much of herself in. Andrea, who she had just learned was bisexual. Of course it didn't matter. Miranda didn't care one way or the other about people's sexuality. Hell, the fashion industry would be nothing without gays and lesbians, and Miranda had never cared about or questioned the sexuality of any of her staff before. If she had found out that Emily or Jocelyn or Lucia or Paul were gay, she would not have batted an eyelash, in fact she probably wouldn’t even have paid attention--interrupting the conversation in order to get some work done.

But with Andrea… it was a shock. The girl seemed almost too wholesome, too naïve--at least when she had first started at Runway--to be anything other than conventional. She’d seemed quite happy with that boyfriend, and then there was that idiotic affair with Christian Thompson that still burned to this day for reasons she did not want to think about. Not once had Miranda caught Andy even looking at another woman, even when they were surrounding her dressed in nothing but lingerie.

Andrea was certainly an attractive woman; Serena thought so at least. And once again, there was a burn, a slight anger there, that Miranda could not explain. Why should she care that Serena had asked Andrea out for drinks? She didn't. Oh, she could pretend to be worried that Andrea’s work would start to slip if she got involved with someone, but that had never been a problem before. Andrea was one of the best assistants at putting work--and Miranda’s requirements--above everything else.

Yet since she had heard the news in the conference room, she had been unable to fully concentrate. Images had started to come to her unbidden. Andrea with women, with Serena, pale, soft white skin gliding against other smooth curves. Arms and legs tangled, hair everywhere. It nearly drove her to distraction, and she could not get rid of the images. She should not care at all about this, and yet it was all that she could think about.

Miranda shook her head and stood, heading up the stairs to the twins' study room where she knew they would all be. Sure enough as she neared the door she could hear Andrea's voice. "This is really good, Cass. I circled a few grammatical things and starred a paragraph that I think you should look at. You could definitely make it stronger, which will help with the overall message of the paper. But other than that, it looks great."

"Awesome. Thanks Andy."

"What about mine?"

"Horrible. Absolute rubbish." Andy replied, but even without seeing her face, Miranda knew she was teasing.

Caroline began to laugh. "Come on, Andy!"

"It was as equally awesome as your sister's. Although I did catch a few typos you'll have to correct. And I think you can make your introduction better. Your conclusion packs a punch, but if the intro isn't strong, no one's going to read that far. You understand?"

"Yeah, definitely. But… what can I do to make it stronger?"

Miranda peeked around the corner, catching sight of Andrea and Caroline leaning over the paper, their heads almost touching. Cassidy was sitting at her laptop making the corrections Andrea had pointed out. "Well, you could always start with a good question. That usually draws people in. Or a quote by a famous person. If you can start like that, people usually pay attention."

"Cool." Caroline grinned, then grabbed the paper and headed to her own laptop.

Andrea allowed herself to fall back on the couch, letting out a sigh. She looked exhausted in that moment, and Miranda quietly reflected that since the return from Paris, Andrea had been the last one to leave the office every night, and close to the first one there in the morning. She had had some relief from Emily, but between the time she'd been spending with the twins and all the things Miranda had been assigning her to do--just to see how much she really could ask of the girl--Miranda didn't know when Andy had time for sleep.

"So what are you doing tonight, Andy?" Cassidy asked, still pecking away at the keyboard.

"Going back to Runway to wait on the Book so I can bring it back to your mom. And then I'm meeting Serena for drinks."

"Cool." Caroline chimed. Apparently everything Andrea said was cool.

"You are still going to take us Christmas shopping this weekend, though right?"

"Of course."

"And you're going to help us wrap them after?"

"Um… yeah, if you want me to." Andy couldn't quite imagine the Priestly twins wrapping presents, wasn't that what the gift wrap counters at the stores were for? But if they wanted to attempt it, Andy was willing to help.

"And you'll help us make Christmas cookies?"

"And take us ice skating."

"And I really want to go to Macy's to see Santa."

"Ooh, yeah, that'd be cool."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up a second." Andrea sat up, looking over at each of the girls. "You realize there are still two weeks until Christmas right? Christmas shopping is a definite this weekend, and we can even do the wrapping. As for the others… if we make the cookies now, they'll be stale by Christmas. Why don't we wait on them until sometime next week or next weekend? And the ice skating and Macy's ideas are good ones, but… I suck at ice skating. And Macy's will be really crowded. Are you sure you want to stand in the line?"

"Can't you use Mom's name to get us to the front or something?" Caroline asked, and Miranda felt herself wince just slightly.

Andy rolled her eyes. "We'll see, but probably not this weekend okay?"

The girls sighed, but agreed. "Okay. But Christmas shopping."

"Definitely."

"Definitely." Andy agreed. "So, are you two done with my services for the night?"

The girls looked at each other and then finally nodded. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Alright. Then I am headed back to Runway to relieve Emily. I will see you both later." The girls jumped up and ran over to give Andrea a hug, shocking Miranda in the process. She'd never seen them openly offer affection like that before to anyone but herself and her ex-husband. As Miranda moved down the hall, it seemed that the mystery of Andrea Sachs was only growing.

**

Andy felt nervous sitting across from Serena, ordering a glass of wine. It had been a while since she had been on any date and even longer since she had been on a date with a woman. Serena smiled easily at her though, as though she could tell what she was thinking.

"So, how long have you known?"

"Oh, wow, um, okay, going right there." Andy felt her cheeks growing hot. "It's been… forever it seems. I think I always sort of knew. I've been 'out', I guess, since before college. My family was really great about the whole thing, and my close friends know. And now everyone at work knows."

"You didn't want us to?"

"I didn't really care one way or the other. I didn't think it mattered. At the time I was with Nate and things were okay there and… truthfully? When I first walked in there, I got enough flack about how I looked. I could only imagine the comments if everyone found out."

Serena nodded at that. She understood. "What about you? How did you know?" Andy asked.

Serena laughed at that. "I guess, how I was brought up, we've just always been less concerned with sexual labels like you are here. We're all sexual beings and I've always felt it was about attraction and the relationship, rather than if the person was this, that, or the other. It should just be about someone you find stimulating, that you like to be around, that makes you feel good, that makes you feel sexy. And so I've never labeled myself as one thing or another. I've always just been."

"We are really stuck on labels here, aren't we? And especially in this world." Andy motioned around, meaning the fashion industry.

Serena reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes, and something caught Andy's eye as she did. She grinned, reaching over and taking hold of Serena's left wrist. She pulled her hand over closer and then turned it up so that her wrist was exposed. "You have a tattoo," Andy was referring to the star on the inside of her wrist.

"I do." Serena smiled.

"Why did you get it?" Andy asked as she traced her fingernail slowly over the lines of the star.

"So pretty girls like you would do that."

Andy laughed. "Seriously, there has to be a story behind it. What is it?"

"I grew up in Brazil, as you know. And in my town, you could see the stars so brightly at night. My grandmother always told me that each of us has our own special star, because we are each special. And that when you look to the sky, the first star that catches your eye is your star. And anytime you need help, you just look to your star. I loved that. But when I moved here, you can't see the stars at night. I missed being able to find my star. So, I decided to get the tattoo, so that I would always know where my star was."

"That's really beautiful." Andy told her sincerely, her eyes slightly wet.

Serena's smile was radiant. "Do you have any tattoos, Andy?"

"No. I've always sort of wanted one but… I've never gotten around to it. Or found something special enough. I think it has to have a meaning, like yours does."

"I agree with that. You'll find something someday. Or you won't."

Andy nodded. "So, is that why you asked me out for a drink? Because I'm a 'pretty girl'?"

Serena looked thoughtful. "It was strange hearing them talk about you the way they were in the conference room. I wanted to defend you. And I wanted to be able to come and talk to you, to make sure you were okay with all of this. It can be difficult."

Andy nodded, realizing that she had been wrong about Serena's intentions. Serena seemed to notice her look. "It's not that you are not attractive. You are very, very attractive Andy. And it is possible, depending how this goes, that something could happen. But that was not my intention tonight. I… have feelings for someone else, to tell you the truth."

"You do?" Andy's eyes widened. "Who is it? Why haven't you told them? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You could have anyone you wanted!"

Serena's laugh was wry this time. "Not anyone. She has no idea the way I feel about her. And she's straight so…"

Suddenly Andy's stomach clenched. What if Serena cared for Miranda? Andy already knew she didn't have any kind of chance with the editor, but if Serena wanted her in that way, she had even less. Serena was gorgeous and could turn anyone's head… even Miranda's. Andy couldn't deal with that thought.

"Do I… I mean… does she work at Runway?"

Serena looked down at the table. "Yes."

Oh god. Andy felt vaguely like throwing up, and reached for her glass. "Who, um, I mean, only if you want to tell me of course but…"

Serena met her gaze. "Emily."

"Em-Emily?" Andy took a long drink, suddenly wanting to grab Serena and kiss her for saying that name.

"Yes. I have been attracted to her for a few years, but I know nothing will ever come of it."

"Have you ever… tried?"

"No. I couldn't. I know she does not feel the same way and I could not bear to lose our friendship."

"So you stay quiet?" Andy reached across the table and took Serena's hand.

"Yes." Her eyes flew up to Andy's face. "Please don't tell her."

"Oh, no, of course not. I would never…" Andy chewed her lip. "I have feelings for someone else as well."

Serena studied her for a few moments and then chuckled softly. "Oh Andy, not you too."

Andy's brow furrowed at that.

"Miranda." Serena supplied the name and Andy felt her cheeks going red.

"How – how did you…. Am I – my god, am I that obvious?"

Serena squeezed her hand. "No. But everyone goes through the Miranda phase, whether they're gay, straight, or bisexual."

"I don't think this is just a phase, Serena." Andy admitted aloud for the first time ever. "I know I'll never be able to… she'll never… but I just…" She gestured aimlessly with her hand.

Serena nodded in sympathy, then studied her for a few minutes. "She does treat you differently. Maybe it is possible."

Andy sighed. "Somehow I think you and Emily are more possible than Miranda and I. But it's just nice to be able to talk about this with someone. I sort of painted a bad picture of Miranda at the beginning to my family and friends and I didn't feel comfortable telling Emily or Nigel, and now it appears that it's a good thing I didn't or Miranda would've known in five minutes."

Serena laughed and raised her glass. "Oh sweetheart. A toast. To the women we can't have and the friends who help us through it."

Andy clinked her glass with Serena's and finished the rest of her drink with a small smile. "I’ll drink to that!"

**

Andy was in a good mood the next morning, even though her date had turned out not to be a date at all. It had still been wonderful to talk to Serena, she was incredibly intelligent and witty and they had not once lacked for conversation. Plus, she felt such relief from being able to talk to someone about Miranda. So it was that Andy found herself humming slightly under her breath.

**I Love My Job:** I am assuming from your inane humming that your date went well last night?

Andy could practically hear Emily's voice as she read the message.

**Six Is The New Four:** It was very nice, yes.  
 **I Love My Job:** And did you…

Andy had to bite her tongue so as not to laugh.

**Six Is The New Four:** I slept in my own bed last night.  
 **I Love My Job:** That didn't answer the question.  
 **Six Is The New Four:** Oh, it didn't? ;-)

Emily was about to reply when Miranda entered. Andy was ready to catch the bag and coat and smiled at her when she caught her eye. "Good Morning, Miranda."

Miranda ignored her, walking straight to her office, although suddenly she felt rather ill. Why was Andrea that chipper this morning? Did it have anything to do with the drinks with Serena last night? And why did she care if it did or it didn't? This silly distraction really had to stop.

"Get Serena to bring those layouts up to me. Now." She needed to see for herself how Serena was acting this morning.

Emily reached for the phone, but Andy already had Serena on the line.

"Serena, Miranda needs those layouts brought up right away, please."

"Anything for you, pretty girl." Serena replied, and Andy's cheeks went slightly pink as she hung up the phone.

Serena arrived in the office two minutes later, looking relaxed and happy herself. She gave Andy a quick little wink as she walked past her into Miranda's office. That was her first mistake.

It honestly wasn't Serena's fault. The girl had had nothing at all to do with the layouts, besides being the one to bring them to her. But Miranda felt like killing the messenger today, especially after the messenger had winked at Andrea that way before entering. She proceeded to rip the layout, and Serena, apart for a good ten minutes, and found that with every minute Serena looked more and more deflated and she herself felt better and better. Finally she dismissed her with a "That's all" and settled down into her chair, feeling much better about her day now.

Serena came out of Miranda's office looking rather beaten down. Andy couldn't blame her after the way Miranda had ripped into her. She was walking past Andy's desk, her head down, when Andy reached out and grabbed her arm. She came to a stop and looked at Andy in surprise. "Andy, what are-"

Andy flipped Serena's left hand over and slid her finger under her sleeve, gently tracing the star tattoo. Once she had finished she released Serena's hand and gave her a smile. Serena smiled back at her. "Thank you," she mouthed and then headed back toward the art department. Andy noticed Emily was looking at the spot where Serena had been, and she just smiled at her before turning back to her computer.

Miranda's foul mood returned full force.  



	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of week, Serena and Andrea continued to be extra perky around each other, exchanging little smiles or glances which were, unknowingly, driving Emily and Miranda to both distraction and bad moods. Serena had begun texting Andy, and it had gotten to the point that whenever her text tone sounded, she could almost guarantee an outburst from Emily, so she had finally told Serena just to IM her. She enjoyed the messages from the Brazilian as they were always funny and often filled with bits of gossip or comments on Miranda or Emily. Andy loved having someone to share her thoughts with, and found that Serena, although very into the fashion industry, often felt the same way Andy did about the craziness of the world.

Emily told herself that she was glad for Andy, she was only annoyed by the fact that the two friends she had had now seemed far more interested in talking to each other than in talking to her. And if she woke up at night flushed from dreams about Serena, she pretended it didn't happen.

Miranda told herself that she didn't give a damn at all, she was only annoyed by the fact that Serena and Andrea were far too sickeningly nice around each other, and she hated that chirpiness. Plus, their little looks and smiles were being exchanged during times when they should have been working, not slacking off. And if she woke up at night flushed from dreams about Andrea, she told herself it was just because she had had too much to drink the night before.

**

"So Andy, what are you getting Mom for Christmas?" Cassidy asked as they walked through FAO Schwarz. They had already been shopping for most of the morning, including an early stop at Macy's, who had been delighted to open up early so the Priestly twins could see Santa without waiting in line, and this was to be their last stop before they headed back to the townhouse to wrap everything. The car was already filled with packages. Andy was relatively sure that they wouldn't be buying anything here, that the twins had only wanted to stop by so that they could remind Andy of the things on their wish list that they 'had to have' come Christmas morning.

Andy was startled by the question and stopped so suddenly that the woman behind her crashed into her. "Oh, I'm sorry." She exclaimed, quickly moving out of the way and letting the woman pass. What was she getting Miranda for Christmas? She hadn't even thought of that.

"Do people… assistants usually get your mom something?"

The twins just looked at her with a 'duh' look. Andy nodded. Of course people got Miranda something. People got Miranda things just because she was Miranda and the day ended in y. And usually those things were very expensive. For Christmas Andy was sure the price tags on the gifts would quadruple. Which she wouldn't even mind except that she knew for a fact what Miranda did with 95% of the things she was given. They were tossed down to her assistants to pick over. She had the shoes and handbags to prove it. So did her friends. Shit.

Andy looked at the twins, who were scanning the shelves, their eyes narrowed just slightly, looking like Miranda when she looked over layouts. "Any ideas?"

"Don't be stupid." Caroline said, and Andy was just about to feel incredibly hurt by that remark when she continued on. "Don't get her clothes or accessories or something really expensive. Mom has enough money that she can buy whatever she wants."

"Yeah, I'd noticed that." Andy nodded.

"She likes gifts that mean something." Cassidy continued. "That's why she always hated Stephen's gifts, because he'd just go out and buy her something ridiculously expensive and flashy and flirt with the sales girl while doing it."

Andy's eyes widened at that, not only because of the fact that the twins apparently knew of Stephen's infidelities, but because Cassidy was comparing her to him at all. So basically it was as she'd already figured… Miranda had no need for expensive designer gifts that she could easily (and usually freely) procure herself. To be deemed important, Miranda's gift would need to mean something. But what could she give Miranda that would mean something, except maybe her throat to slit when she was having a bad day?

Andy had pulled out her phone to send a text message to Serena asking for any ideas when something on the shelf caught her eye. She stopped and moved closer, spinning the box slowly, examining it carefully, her smile widening as she found it to be exactly what she'd thought it was. The words Space Theater Planetarium were emblazoned on the box, along with a picture of a girl, looking upward with a smile on her face. A little blurb in the top right corner proclaimed that the item was 'the most accurate star and constellation projection you'll ever see at home!'. And it was on sale. Andy pulled it down off the shelf. It was perfect.

"Who's that for?" Caroline asked, her nose wrinkling as she looked at the box. They certainly hadn't asked for that.

"Serena." Andy grinned and headed to the checkout counter.

**

Miranda was once again in her study when she heard the tell tale signs of her children and Andrea returning home from their adventure. The sounds of four pairs of feet on the steps, Roy must have offered to help carry packages in, not once but twice, told Miranda just how much shopping the girls had done. She wondered just how high her credit card bill would be this month, but found she didn't care.

Soon the sounds of Christmas music were floating down the stairs, punctuated by twin giggles. It had been so long since she had heard the girls' laughter ringing through the halls like this, but since Paris and Andrea's arrival in their lives, it had become more and more frequent.

Miranda stood and headed up toward the room where the girls and Andrea were ensconced. She knew that they were probably wrapping her presents, so she just sneaked a quick peek into the room. Wrapping paper was strewn everywhere, as were ribbons and bows. The girls were laughing, scissors and tape flying around, with Andy helping them with the cutting and taping. It was quite a sight.

Miranda was just about to go back down to the study when Cassidy asked, apropos of nothing, "So Andy, are you a lesbian?"

Thank goodness for the Christmas music, which hid Miranda's gasp at the question. Andy was looking at Cassidy, but before she could reply, Caroline did. "No, stupid. She was with Nate before this... he's a guy. That means that Andy's bisexual."

"Unless he was just a cover." Cassidy shot back.

"He wasn't a cover. If he was a cover, he wouldn't have dumped her, duh."

"Maybe he found another girl, a straight girl, that he liked better." Cassidy shrugged.

"No, he left to take that cooking job in Boston, remember? He left her for a job, not a girl. So obviously he wasn't a cover, or they'd still be doing a 'long distance relationship'." Caroline even made the little air quotes.

"Girls, enough." Andy said suddenly, her head spinning at the conversation. Both girls closed their mouths and looked over at Andy.

Miranda remained frozen outside the door, her own head spinning. Finally Andy cleared her throat. "What makes you even ask that?"

"Well, you and Serena are dating right? So that makes you gay."

"Bisexual." Caroline corrected again.

Andy blinked. "Serena and I are… just friends."

"You go out for drinks with her."

"And you guys talk all the time."

"And you smile whenever you talk about her."

"And you got her a Christmas gift."

"Well, yes." All of those things were true.

"So you're dating."

"And you're bi."

Again Andy seemed at a loss. Miranda noted that Andrea did not deny that she and Serena were dating. "How do you even know about this?"

"Duh, Andy. We watch TV."

"Yeah. Being a lesbian is in right now. Look at Lindsay Lohan."

Miranda thought that she was never letting her children watch television again. Andy pinched the bridge of her nose, before looking back at them. "Well, I guess it's good that I'm 'in'. Your mother will approve."

It was a joke, Miranda knew that. It still didn't stop her from drawing in a sharp breath.

"So you are!" Both girls exclaimed at once.

"Oh god." Andy slumped onto the couch. "Yes, I am bisexual." Well, there it was. Straight from the horse's mouth. "And no, Nate was not a cover."

"Told you!" Caroline grinned. "You owe me twenty bucks."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

And then, as quickly as the conversation had begun, it was over. Both girls went back to wrapping presents.

"That's it?" Andy asked, looking at them, engaged in wrapping.

"Well, yeah." Caroline nodded. "We just wanted to see who was right."

"And now we know."

"And that's it? You don't have any other questions? You're not… weirded out?" Andy sounded shocked.

"No."

"Why would we be?"

"You're still you. You still do stuff with us."

"Only now you have a hot girlfriend."

Andy breathed out a shaky breath. "You guys are taking this better than my parents did." She laughed, suddenly.

The girls looked up and grinned at her. She opened her arms and they both went over and hugged her. Miranda watched as she held them both tight against her. "Thanks guys." She mumbled into their hair. Apparently their acceptance and approval mattered to Andrea very much. She wondered if her own acceptance would matter as much. And once again she noted that Andrea did not deny that she was involved with Serena.

**

Andy texted Serena on her way home from the townhouse. It was to the point. 'Help! What do I get Miranda for Christmas?'

The answer was not at all what she expected. 'You. Wearing only a big red bow.'

'Serena! Be serious.' She texted back, blushing.

'I am.'

'So that's what you'd give Emily?'

'You in a big red bow? No, I think that would defeat my purpose.'

Andy giggled out loud, drawing some looks from a few of the people riding in the subway car with her.

'I want to get her something that means something. But I've got no idea what.'

'You know what she likes, Andy. You'll figure it out. You always do.'

Before she could text back, another message arrived. 'And if you don't, the red bow idea still stands.'

'You've been very helpful.' She texted back, but she somehow felt slightly less panicked than she had before. Serena was good at that sort of thing.

**

It was Miranda herself that sparked Andy's idea of what to get her. She had already thought of one thing that would hold meaning to Miranda and she had discussed it with Serena, who had agreed that it was a good solid idea. But it still felt as though she was missing something, as though the first gift didn't hold the weight she wanted it to. She wanted to do something really special, something that could maybe show Miranda just how she felt about her. But she had no idea how to do it.

And then, on the ride back from a shoot where everything that could go wrong did, Miranda had given her the inspiration. She had said, quietly, "Sometimes I wonder why I even try anymore." And that had been all that Andy had needed. She suddenly knew exactly what to get Miranda.

If only she realized just how difficult pulling it off would be.

For the rest of the week and that weekend, when Andy wasn't doing Miranda's bidding or spending time with the twins she was working on Miranda's gift. She had enlisted Nigel and Serena in the planning and they were helping as much as they could. Still, she was getting very little sleep for all the working she was doing. She was also sure she had never made as many phone calls or sent as many emails as she did in that week. It was a victory when everything finally came together to her liking and she went out for drinks with Nigel and Serena to celebrate.

**

It was just after lunch on Monday when Miranda noticed Serena walking into the outer office, holding a medium sized box. She wondered what exactly it was that Serena was bringing her, as she hadn't asked for anything from the art department that day. But Serena did not bring the box to her. Instead she stopped at Andrea's desk and set the box down.

Andrea looked from Serena to the box and then back to Serena again. The Brazilian nodded and Andy opened the flaps, pushing something aside so she could see the contents. She stared down at the contents of the box for long seconds before finally lifting her head. Miranda's stomach and heart both clenched at the look on Andrea's face when she caught Serena's gaze. The smile was radiant, almost blinding, and it stretched so widely across Andrea's face that it was all that could be seen. That dazzling, dazzling smile that seemed to light up the whole room. And it was directed at Serena.

Miranda's blood boiled, and for the rest of the day she sent Andrea out on errands that were menial, just so she wouldn't have to see the girl smiling at Serena like that again.

**

"What are you doing?" Was the first thing Andy heard when she picked up the phone after finally dropping the book off to Miranda on Monday night.

"Walking back to my apartment. I just dropped the Book off. I was thinking about doing some last minute Christmas shopping before I head home on Wednesday. I still don't have much for my family. But I need to change my shoes first. My feet are killing me."

"Wrong." Serena announced. "You are going out with us tonight, babe."

Andy grinned at the use of the nickname. Once you got close to Serena, she instantly started calling you pet names, which Andy thought was adorable. The only person Serena didn't do it to was Miranda, and just the thought of her walking into Miranda's office and calling her 'baby' or 'honey' would make Andy dissolve in a heap of giggles for long minutes. "Out? And who's us?"

"Yes. Out. You know, to a club. It's what some people do."

"People who don't work for Miranda, you mean." Andy teased.

"Oh honey, how do you think those of us who work for Miranda get through the week if not by overindulging at night?"

The phrase 'overindulging at night' in the same sentence with Miranda's name made images rush to Andy's mind that had nothing to do with alcohol, and she was thankful for the cold wind that cooled her burning face. "Hmm… never thought of that. So… who's us?"

"Oh, I, um," It was the first time she had ever heard Serena stumble over her words, "I invited Emily along too. A little girls' night out, you know?"

Andy's grin widened. "Awesome. Seriously Serena, that's great. Are you sure you want me tagging along?"

"Yes!" Serena was quick to respond, and Andy realized she was still nervous about being alone with Emily. "You must come."

"Okay. I'll be there. Airport gifts are still gifts, right? Where are we going by the way?"

Serena spouted off the name and address of a club that she had never heard of before, probably because it was _exclusive_ , and then added, "And about the dress code…"

"What?" Andy asked, suddenly feeling worried.

"Well, they're having a swap night, so don't wear anything that you're very attached to. If you have things from last season to get rid of, by all means wear them. And accessories. Lots of accessories are good."

"A swap night?" Andy definitely felt worried now.

"It's fun, I promise. Be there by 11. I'll wait for you." And with that Serena hung up the phone, giving Andy no choice but to go home and raid her closet for last season's clothes. It shouldn't be that hard to find them.

**

"You look great, honey!" Serena told her as she hugged and kissed her cheek in greeting. After much debate, Andy had decided to wear a Chanel skirt from last season, a blouse that she'd always liked but had never dared to wear to Runway, and so never wore anymore, and a pair of Christian Lou's from last season that hurt her feet every time she walked in them. Under her blouse she had on the corset from Paris. Her underwear were La Perla and she refused to give them up. She wore a belt and a bunch of necklaces, as well as a few gaudy rings that she wouldn't mind loosing. She had tried her best to make the ensemble look at least presentable, and she was grateful for Serena's approval. Especially when she and Emily looked so fashionable in their attire.

Serena grabbed her hand. "Come on."

The three girls walked into the club without the bouncer even batting an eye. Just another perk of the job, Andy guessed. Inside, the club was filled with people, but not so packed it was stifling. Music was blaring and lights were swirling, and Andy took a moment to reflect on just how long it had been since she had been out to a club. When she and Serena and Nigel went out for drinks, they always went out to a stylish bar not far from work. "God, I feel old," she mumbled as Serena pulled her toward the bar.

She couldn't hear what Serena said to the bartender, but soon three shots appeared, one in front of each of them. "Drink this!" Serena called to them. Emily downed the shot without another word, and Andy found she didn't have it in her to question Serena either. She held the glass up as though in a toast to Serena and then tossed the liquid back her throat. It burned going down and she coughed, feeling like she was suddenly 16 and having her first taste of alcohol again, but then the liquor settled in her stomach and warmth expanded out through her body and she grinned.

"There we go. A little something to loosen us all up. Now come on, let's go dance." Emily eagerly followed Serena out to the dance floor and Andy grinned as she followed along. It was so obvious that Emily liked Serena, she found it amusing that neither of them had clued in to the other's feelings.

As they moved through the crowds, the doors to the bar opened and flashes could be seen going off as someone entered the club. "Is that Paris Hilton?" Andy called out above the music.

"Probably. This is a well known club, Andrea." Emily responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Now I really feel old." Andy muttered to herself.

They danced for a while, but something kept niggling at the back of Andy's mind.

"So what's this about a swap night?" She called over the music, still confused.

"Oh!" Serena giggled. "They'll start up soon. Basically, every time the DJ hits that gong over there, you have 30 seconds to take off one article of clothing or accessory and swap with someone else."

"Serena!" Andy hissed, but the shot had already gone to her head and she found she wasn't as upset as she should've been. Besides, Emily and Serena both looked like they were cool with it, and maybe it would be fun.

Soon the music was pulsing, people were dancing, and the gong was going off at random intervals that no longer frightened Andy, but instead thrilled her. She had already lost all the rings and necklaces, as well as her belt, and this time when the gong sounded, she didn't hesitate to pull off her blouse and swap with a girl to her right. It was crazy, but fun to watch as people scrambled to get things off and trade quickly before they ended up with something really crappy. Emily had gotten stuck with a pair of rainbow suspenders which she was doing a valiant effort to wear fashionably. Serena had managed to make all her swaps fit in with her outfit and look great on her. Andy had no real idea what she looked like, but she was having fun regardless.

The song they had been dancing to ended just then and Emily excused herself to the ladies room. Andy stuck close to Serena on the dance floor that was now teaming with people. "Are you having fun?" Serena asked, close to her ear.

"Yeah." Andy grinned. They had had a few more drinks in the course of the evening, and her head was buzzing pleasantly. "What about you?"

Serena nodded. "Of course."

Andy thought she noticed a slight blush on Serena's cheeks and was about to comment on it when the sound of a new song starting up stopped her. It sounded vaguely familiar to her, and she began to sway her hips to the beat. _'There's only two types of people in the world…'_ Britney Spears' voice rang out through the club.

Serena moved closer to Andy and began to dance against her, which propelled Andy into action. She began to move her body in tandem. _'So baby, I hope that you came prepared. I run a tight ship, so beware.'_ At the sound of the cracking whip, Andy groaned. "God, could this song be more about Miranda?"

Serena laughed at that and was about to argue that it wasn't about Miranda at all, but as she listened to the lyrics she found that they could indeed be applied to her boss. _'All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus, when I crack that whip everybody gonna trip just like a circus, don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do.'_

"It actually does fit, doesn't it?"

Andy nodded. "Runway is the biggest circus there is."

"Says you."

"Damn right." She laughed, leaning into Serena. Emily picked that moment to come back, and quickly pressed herself against Serena from behind. Andy laughed harder. Serena shared a grin with her and moved her body against Emily.

The gong sounded and Andy kicked off her shoes, which were promptly wrenched out of her hands before she'd even had a chance to look for someone to trade with. The pair of boots that were thrust into her hands in place of the heels reminded Andy very much of Julia Roberts' boots in Pretty Woman. They were made of a vinyl like material and when she put them on, she found that they went up to just past her knees. Compared to the Chanel boots, these were hot, sticky, and incredibly uncomfortable, but she wore them anyway.

"Nice." Serena grinned, while Emily scoffed openly at the boots. Andy had to only glance at the suspenders to get her to cool off.

"Yeah, but not good for dancing."

"We won't stay too much longer." Serena promised, before turning to face Emily and dance with her.

It was after 2 in the morning when they finally left the club. While none of them were drunk, they were each buzzed enough to not take any notice of the flashbulbs going off as they headed towards Serena's apartment.

**

Andy woke up with a thumping headache and a feeling of unfamiliarity and panic that she couldn't get over. She hadn't had that much to drink last night, but compared to what she normally had, it was enough to give her a nice headache.

"Well hello, Sleeping Beauty." Serena walked into her line of vision, and only then did Andy begin to recall the events of the previous night. "Here, take these."

Andy took the glass of water and swallowed the pills without even looking at them. "What time is it?" She glanced around, looking for a clock.

"A few minutes after 7."

"Shit!" Andy jumped off Serena's couch, taking the time to notice that she was still wearing her ensemble from last night, including the boots. Only the hat had been sacrificed, laying on the floor beside the couch.

"Calm down. Emily left a little bit ago. She said she'd go make sure the office was set up if you could just grab the Starbucks. And I just called the order in, so all you have to do is get your pretty little butt down there."

Andy felt a vague sense of relief begin to creep its way into her body, but it wasn't enough to keep the panic at bay. "Wearing what? There is no way I can wear this into work! And I certainly don't have time to go back to my apartment and change. Miranda is gonna kill me!"

"No she won't, darling. My bathroom is through there. Go grab a shower. Use whatever you need. I laid out an extra toothbrush for you, and my hair brush is there as well. Then go raid my closet. There should be something in there that's to your liking. Wear whatever you want, okay?"

"Thank you Serena." Andy pulled her into a big hug, then rushed for the bathroom. She would still have to hurry to make it to the office in time.

**

"Oh my god!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"What?" Caroline looked up from her bowl of cereal to catch a glimpse of her sister, staring wide eyed at the newspaper. "Oooh, what's up?"

Each morning the girls took turns checking out the gossip columns in the newspapers that were delivered to their door. This was a two-fold practice, one was so that they could be up on all the gossip, and two was so that they could tell what their mother's mood was going to be like, based on whether she was in the columns or not and what had been said about her.

"Andy made Page 6."

"Andy? Our Andy?" The only time Andy had ever made Page 6 before was when she happened to be in the picture with their mother. But their mother hadn't gone anywhere where she would've had her picture taken for the past few days.

"Yeah. With Serena and Emily. Look." Cassidy slid the paper across the table. “I mean, it’s only a small one, obviously the paparazzi were there for Paris Hilton.”

"Woah!" Caroline's eyes widened as she too took in the picture. It was a rather small photo, but it was above the fold. In the picture, Serena, Emily, and Andy were obviously leaving a club. They were each smiling, but appeared not to notice the photographer. Instead, Emily was looking at Serena and Serena and Andy were looking ahead, giggling at something. But it was the outfits that were shocking. "Are those rainbow suspenders Emily is wearing?"

"I think so. And look at Andy!"

The picture showcased Andy's outfit the best of the three girls. Serena's was basically hidden as she was walking between Emily and Andy. But Andy was front and center in the picture. In the end, Andy had left the club wearing the boots that stopped just above her knees. Then there was a patch of exposed skin before the beginnings of tiny black shorts, that fell only to mid-thigh, if that. The corset from Paris was visible through the black see-through blouse that was over it. And perched atop Andy's head was a Santa cap, trimmed in leopard print fabric. A thin leather choker hugged her neck. It almost looked as if she had stepped off the stage of 'Chicago', besides the hat.

"Woah!" Caroline repeated.

"I know, right?" Cassidy moved across the table to look at the picture once more. "I don't know what she was thinking. But it kind of works."

"It makes her look really hot anyway."

"And who are we talking about this morning?" Came the voice of their mother as she entered the kitchen. Both girls jumped.

"Oh, um," Cassidy looked at Caroline for backup, unsure if they should show the picture to their mother or not.

"No one. I mean, just… someone on Page 6."

Miranda studied the girls. Something was definitely off. She held her hand out for the paper. The girls looked at each other, as though trying to figure out if they should even try to resist before Caroline handed the paper over.

As Miranda studied the paper, she felt her eyes widen. "What is this?" Her tone was deadly.

"Um, Andy and Serena and Emily went out last night I guess."

The paper was beginning to wrinkle from how tightly Miranda was clutching it.

"Doesn't Andy look hot?"

"What?"

"Andy looks totally hot." Caroline stated, as though it was the most obvious fact in the universe.

"The outfit that she is wearing is appalling."

"But hot!" Caroline defended.

"You have to admit that she makes it work, Mom." Cassidy added. "I mean, she doesn't look slutty or anything."

Miranda looked once more at the picture. Andrea did not, in fact, look slutty, although that outfit could be deemed as nothing but slutty. Instead, she did manage to somehow pull it off. But it was not the outfit, or at least not just the outfit, that had Miranda's blood boiling.

Serena's hand was perched incredibly low on Andrea's back and Andrea seemed to be leaning into her. Added together with the fact that her two assistants and one of the members of her art department had been spotted leaving a club at the wee hours of the morning, obviously having had alcohol to drink while in the club, and wearing outfits that were so horribly put together, Miranda was angrier than she had been since the divorce. What in the hell did they think they were doing? Was it any wonder the petty little ‘reporter’ had taken a shot at Runway, and Miranda, in the column?

Of all of them, she expected more from Andrea at least. But apparently the girl was now so devoted to Serena that all sense of propriety had left her. Miranda took the paper with her when she left, without so much as a goodbye kiss to the girls.

"Uh oh." They whispered to each other as they watched her go.

**

Andy breathed a sigh of relief as she slid through the Runway office doors, taking notice of the fact that Miranda was not yet in the office. She had just made it.

"It's about time!" Emily hissed at her as she raced in to place the hot coffee on her boss' desk.

"Well, if you would've woken me up sooner this morning!"

"Not my job." Emily reminded her, eyes going over Andy's outfit. "Where did you get that?"

Andy was saved from having to answer by Miranda's entrance into the office. Although soon she would be regretting the save. "Andrea. Emily. My office. Now."

Miranda threw the coat and bag almost viciously at Andy, who scrambled to put it away and get into Miranda's office as quickly as possible. As soon as Andy was in the office, Miranda dropped the paper onto the desk top. "Would either of you care to explain to me what exactly this is?"

Andy could tell by the tiny intake of breath that Emily had not yet seen the paper either. She blinked rapidly as she stared at the photo. There had been photographers there last night? Shit! She certainly didn't remember them – at least not when they were leaving.

"Um - "

"In English. And today." Miranda hissed.

"Andrea, Serena, and I went out for a few drinks after work." Emily tried.

"Wearing those monstrosities?"

"No. We were wearing other clothes when we got to the club." Andy supplied quickly.

This did not please Miranda at all however.

"It was a swap night." Andy finished lamely.

"It was childish, ridiculous, and completely irresponsible is what it was. Do you have any idea how idiotic the three of you look? Do you have any clue as to the way that will reflect on Runway? I should fire all three of you right this instant." Miranda narrowed her eyes at the two women standing before her. "You will never, never go to that club again. Nor will you ever be photographed in this way again. Is that understood?"

Both women nodded vigorously. "Emily, that's all. Andrea, you will stay."

Andrea bit her lip, but kept her place. Miranda stared at her. "You will not see Serena anymore."

"What? That's not fair!" Andy exclaimed before she could control herself.

"I don't care if it is fair or not. You will not see her, or you will not have a job."

"You can't do that! We're not even… No. No. That's not right, Miranda. You didn't tell Emily that she couldn't be friends with Serena anymore. So why is it that I have to stop?"

"You will not see her."

"You can't dictate my relationships! Especially not this one! My god, do you have any idea how impossible it is to have any sort of a relationship with anyone who doesn't work for you? No one else understands. No one. I have watched my relationships with my family, Nate, Doug, and Lily collapse because of this job. I will not end my association with Serena. Nothing like this will ever happen again," Andy flung her arm down at the newspaper, "but I will not stop being friendly with her."

Miranda wanted to throttle the girl. No one dared to question her and got away with it. Especially not when it was a direct order like this. But looking at her flaming eyes and flushed cheeks, all she could think of were the girls' words that morning. _"Andy looks totally hot!"_

"You are treading on incredibly thin ice, Andrea. You will never talk back to me again, do you understand? Now get out of my sight."

Andy looked struck but moved to leave the office. She quickly grabbed her coat and headed for the exit, thinking that she had been fired. "Andrea, where do you think you are going? Do your job."

Andy stopped and quickly moved back to her desk, where she began to type out memos in earnest. She refused to even meet Emily's gaze, or to look toward Miranda's office at all. She felt like crying, but would not.

She had done nothing wrong, and she refused to allow Miranda to dictate her like this. The woman dictated every other part of her life, but in this case, Andy wouldn’t relent. Still, knowing that Miranda was so furious with her made Andy feel sick to her stomach. On one hand she was thankful that tomorrow was Christmas Eve and she was off work so she could head home to her family. On the other, she wished that she was staying in New York, close to Miranda and the girls. The twins had invited her to come to Christmas Dinner on Christmas Eve and had been incredibly upset when she had explained that she was going home for Christmas. Now though, it appeared as though it was a good thing she was going home. Miranda would certainly not welcome her at dinner now.

**

Miranda could get no work done that morning, despite the confrontation with Andrea. Or perhaps because of it. The girl had never stood up to her on quite that level before. She had always gone along with whatever Miranda had said, and she had taken every punishment that Miranda had doled out to her. She had let every other relationship fall to the wayside, attending to Miranda and Runway's needs above everything else. But now, she was finally fighting back. And because of Serena. The thought made Miranda's stomach clench.

As much as she had tried to deny the relationship between Andrea and Serena, there was no denying it now. The picture was proof enough, even with Emily in it. And then Andrea had shown up to work wearing clothing that Miranda knew for a fact belonged to Serena. They fit the girl well, she couldn't deny that, but the sight of them on her frame made Miranda nauseous. There was only one reason why Andrea would be wearing Serena's clothing this morning.

Miranda crumpled the paper and threw it in the trashcan.

**

It was almost the end of the day when Serena walked into the offices and stopped in front of Andy's desk. "Hey," she whispered softly, as though she was aware of exactly what had happened that morning.

"Hi." Andy whispered back, keeping her eyes focused on the computer screen in front of her.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Serena whispered.

Miranda strained her ears to pick up the murmurs.

Andy looked up at that. "It's not your fault." Serena looked at her with eyebrows raised. "Okay. Maybe it's partially your fault." She smiled softly.

"We still on for tomorrow?"

"Of course. The flight leaves at 11:45 right? I'll grab a cab and pick you up around 8:30. That way we'll be there in plenty of time. And I'll have a chance to hit up the gift shop, since I didn't get to finish shopping for my family last night."

Miranda's eyes narrowed. The flight? Andrea needed gifts for her family? Serena was going home with Andrea for Christmas? Were they really that serious? She had thought… but no. Here it was. Cold, hard facts. If Serena was going home with Andrea for Christmas, then things were far more serious than she had ever imagined.

Serena grinned. "Lovely." She pulled something from behind her back and handed it to Andy. "Merry Christmas, by the way."

Andy took the package with a smile. "Your gift is at home. Should I wait until I can give you yours?"

"Nah. I think you need this today."

Andy pulled off the paper to reveal a CD single of 'Circus' by Britney Spears. She began to laugh. Serena winked at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, pretty girl." And with that, she was gone, leaving a smiling Andrea, a confused Emily, and a miserable Miranda in her wake.  



	3. Chapter 3

Miranda was still in a bad mood when she came home that evening. The girls were halfway through their dinner when she sat down to join them.

"Hi mom." They chorused. "How was your day?"

The look Miranda shot them was enough to answer the question. They decided to steer clear of her and her foul mood and quickly raced up to their bedrooms after dinner to work on homework and just generally stay out of her way. At 10:00 however, they ventured out of their bedrooms and headed to their hiding spot at the top of the steps. Andy should be entering the townhouse at any time, and they didn't want to miss her.

Sure enough, after only about five minutes had passed, the door to the townhouse opened and Andy walked in quietly, carrying the Book and the dry cleaning bags. She glanced around before quickly heading for the closet. The girls moved down the stairs quietly so that they were standing behind her when she turned around.

"Oh!" She gasped, and quickly brought her hands to her mouth.

Miranda was seated in the den, the same spot where she had been sitting when she had told Andy that she would be the one accompanying her to Paris. At the sound of Andy's gasp, her own head shot up and she listened carefully for what it was that had made her assistant gasp.

"Sorry Andy." Cassidy said softly.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. You guys were just really quiet tonight. You didn't give me any warning."

"Yeah. Mom's in kind of a bad mood so..." Caroline's voice trailed off.

Andy smiled sympathetically. "I understand. Which is why I should put the Book down and head out of here."

"Will you come over tomorrow? For Christmas Eve dinner?"

"Yeah, you have to come Andy! We're eating at 5."

Miranda's eyes widened at the invitation from her daughters.

"Guys, I already told you, I'm flying home for Christmas. My flight leaves around noon tomorrow."

"Do you have to go?"

"Couldn't you just say that Mom's making you stay in the city to work?"

Andy chuckled wryly. "Not this time, kiddo. I've used that excuse enough recently. I think if I use it again, I will be officially disowned."

"You could just come be a part of our family then." Cassidy quickly suggested. Miranda thought she would stop breathing all together.

"Oh honey, that's so sweet, but it wouldn't work that easily."

"Why not? You could marry Mom and be our stepmom." Caroline supplied in a tone that said that butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

Andy choked slightly at that. "Um, you guys... I don't think that that would... I mean..."

"It would totally work! You're bisexual, so it's not like it'd be weird for you. And you obviously like Mom, or else you wouldn't still be working for her. And Mom has money to fly to Massachusetts, and New York will have to recognize the marriage then."

"Yeah, and you're way cooler than Stephen ever was. And Mom likes you way better than any of her other assistants. And you already do a bunch of stuff that a wife would do for her, like pick up the dry cleaning and make reservations for her and bring her coffee in the morning."

"And you hang out with us and help us with our school stuff and take us cool places. It would be perfect Andy."

Andrea was apparently as caught off guard by the twins as Miranda was if her silence was any indication. There were long minutes of complete silence in which Miranda could imagine the twins staring at Andrea and Andrea staring back at them. Finally Andrea spoke.

“You guys, I love that you think that highly of me. It honestly means the world to me. And yes, I care very much about you and your mother. But she doesn’t feel that way about me, at all. She is straight, okay? It would never work.” Andy couldn’t believe she was saying these words out loud, not least to Miranda’s daughters, but it was happening whether she meant it to or not.

“But I still love you two to death, and I’m still going to be around and hang out with you. I just won’t be here over Christmas, that’s all. And it’s not even that big of a deal, if you really think about it. I mean, you guys were with your dad for Thanksgiving and now you’re with your Mom for Christmas. So you won’t be seeing your dad on the holiday either, but I’m sure that doesn’t mean that you aren’t going to have a Christmas celebration with him, right?”

“Right. We’re doing it next weekend.”

“See. So, just like that, we won’t be together for Christmas, but we can still have a Christmas celebration together. It will just have to be after I get back.”

“When do you get back?”

“I’ll be back on the 27th.”

“We’ll be with Dad then.” Caroline frowned.

“So we’ll do it on the 29th, after you get back. I’m sure Emily will cover for me, and I can come over and we can exchange gifts.”

“And make Christmas cookies! You promised.”

Andy laughed. “Okay. Yes. And make Christmas cookies. But right now, I’ve gotta get going. I still need to finish packing. I’ll see you munchkins on the 29th. Have a very Merry Christmas, okay?”

The girls ran forward and crushed Andy in twin hugs. “Merry Christmas, Andy. We love you.”

Andy’s voice was once again choked. “I love you guys too. Merry Christmas.”

Miranda heard the sound of the front door shutting and the girls’ feet on the stairs. Still, she found that she could not move from her spot to go get the Book for many minutes after. Instead, her mind replayed the conversation with her children and Andrea again and again.

The girls had never taken to any of the men she had dated after her first husband. They had, in fact, actively let their anger and disappointment with each of them show. They had never connected with any of the men. And yet here they were, telling Andrea that they loved her and wanted her to be a part of their family.

Her children had never accepted any of the men she had cared for or tried to care for over the years. Yet here they were, accepting her assistant, her bisexual assistant, who she was finally able to admit she was attracted to, yet who she would never be able to have. The challenges were too insurmountable, not the least of which being that Andrea did not have those feelings for her, but instead for Serena. Of course Andy had said she ‘cared’ for Miranda, but surely that was just to avoid upsetting the girls.

Miranda couldn’t concentrate on the Book at all that night, nor could she fall asleep. Instead, she tossed and turned and thought of Andrea and her children and Serena and all the missed chances and mistakes she had made.

**

Andy sighed as she stared at the departure board one last time, willing it to change. It didn't however. 'CANCELLED' still flashed beside every flight number.

"They're saying that nothing is going to be flying out for at least the rest of the day. And tomorrow looks iffy." Serena reported as she came back to stand beside Andy.

"Of course, we would have to get blizzard conditions on Christmas Eve. My parents are going to love this."

"They'll have to understand. There's nothing you can do."

"Yeah well… they're not so understanding when it comes to me cancelling plans all the time."

"This time it has nothing to do with Miranda." Serena said helpfully.

"They'll probably still accuse her of, I don't know, controlling the weather or something." Andy shook her head. "What about you?"

"I already called my mother. She said not to worry, to fly out when I could, if I could. It's 80 degrees there today."

"God, maybe I'll just fly home with you. Tell my mom that our flights were at the same time and I just happened to get on the wrong one."

Serena laughed at that. "So, what are we going to do? There's no sense in hanging around the airport all day, is there?"

Andy thought that staying here, with Serena to keep her company, would probably be better than spending Christmas Eve alone in her apartment, but she smiled instead. "Nope. No use at all. We should head home before the weather gets to the point where we can't even get back."

They started toward the exit, pulling their suitcases behind them. "You know, you don't have to go back to your apartment and be alone tonight." Serena told her.

Andy glanced over, wondering if this was an invitation.

"You did get an invite from the girls to go over there. I think you should do it."

"I – I can't. Serena, Miranda is not happy with me at all right now. If I go over there… no. I can't."

"Andy, you have to take a chance sometime."

"Like you've done with Emily?"

Serena sighed. "Okay. You're right. But what if we make a deal? I'll take a chance with Emily, if you'll take a chance with Miranda."

"I have a feeling that this deal is far easier for you. If Emily turns you down, it's not a big deal. Me on the other hand, I could be fired, murdered, black listed… any number of awful things."

"Andy." Serena fixed her with a strong look.

"Okay. Fine. But you have to do something for me."

**

Andy knocked on Emily's apartment door with a smile on her face.

"Andy? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Em. I realized I'd forgotten to give you your Christmas present and thought now would be a great time for you to have it."

Emily stared at her as though she had grown another head. "What in bloody hell are you…"

Andy stepped aside, revealing Serena who was wearing a big red bow across her chest.

"Serena? Andy?" Emily looked between the two of them, trying to figure out what was going on.

Andy gently pushed Serena forward. "Merry Christmas, Em."

"What? Andy, I don't – "

Andy just grinned. "You'll figure it out." She winked and pulled the door to Emily's apartment closed, leaving Serena and Emily inside.

**

Andy stood at the base of the townhouse steps, trying to convince herself to walk up them and ring the bell. She had managed to get a cab to drop her at her apartment, but with the continued fall of snow, she had been unable to find one to bring her to Miranda's. So she had walked. It was freezing and the snow was getting higher and higher, but she had distracted herself by calling her parents and explaining that she would be unable to fly out that day.

It had gone just as she'd expected it to – badly. Neither her father nor her mother had been understanding about the weather, both of them blaming Miranda for not letting her off a day earlier so she could've flown home before the storm. She had tried her best to calm them down, to promise them she'd fly out as soon as she possibly could, but they had not listened. About the time her mother had started to cry, Andy had given up trying, apologized once more, told them she loved them, wished them a Merry Christmas, and hung up the phone.

And now here she was, standing in front of Miranda's townhouse, a large bag in one hand, and covered with snow. She couldn't feel her feet, which was her reasoning for being unable to walk up the steps and ring the bell.

She was just about to scrap the whole idea and turn around to head back to her apartment when the door to the townhouse flew open and two dashes of red came hurtling at her. "ANDY!"

The next few seconds were a flurry of activity and chatter, and then, seemingly out of nowhere, Andy realized she was standing in the foyer of the townhouse. And dripping. She was pretty sure that no one ever dripped in Miranda's home, and yet here she was. Dripping.

"You came! I told you she'd come!" Cassidy giggled, tugging on the arm of her coat and brushing off snow as she did.

"This is awesome! Ooh, what's in the bag?" Caroline grabbed it from her frozen fingers. "Presents!"

"Lemme see!" Cassidy left the coat hanging half off of Andy to come look into the bag.

"What is going on down here?" Came a distinctive voice from the stairs above them and all three froze, looking up into Miranda's face.

The sight that greeted Miranda when she descended the steps was one she was quite sure she would never in her life forget. Caroline and Cassidy were grinning from ear to ear, holding a large bag between them, out of which peeked corners of wrapped presents. And behind them stood Andrea, her face flushed red from cold, her coat hanging limply off one shoulder, snow clinging to her hair and boots. She seemed stunned to be standing there. And she was dripping.

She looked beautiful.

"Andy came for Christmas!" Cassidy grinned.

"And she brought presents!"

Miranda glanced at her watch to be sure of the time before she fixed Andrea with a hard stare. "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Cleveland right now?"

"Cincinnati." Andrea corrected automatically. "My flight was canceled." She glanced down at the snow covering her boots. "Because of the weather."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "It must really be coming down out there."

"It is." Andy nodded, and snow fell from her hair. Then realizing that Miranda was staring at all the snow she added, "Um, I walked."

"You walked? From where?"

"My apartment."

Miranda continued to stare at her. Andy shrugged. "I couldn't get a cab."

"So you walked."

"I wanted to give the girls their gifts. And you. I wanted to give you your gifts."

Miranda just kept on staring. Andy was thankful that her cheeks were already red from the cold and her blush would not be noticed.

"And now you have them, so I'll just head back…"

"NO!" The twins exclaimed, turning to look at her.

"You can't leave now."

"You have to stay for dinner."

"And cookies! You promised you'd make cookies with us."

Andy was at a loss. She had no idea what in the hell had ever prompted her to come over here, besides Serena's insistence, and now that she was here, she had no idea what she was supposed to do. The girls obviously wanted her to stay and Miranda obviously wanted her to leave.

Miranda finally spoke. "For god's sake, you're not going back out in that weather. You'll freeze to death. Take off that coat and those boots and go with the girls."

Andy quickly did as she was told, pulling the coat and the boots off. Cassidy took the coat and Caroline took the boots, then each of them took one of her hands and tugged her toward the kitchen. Miranda watched them go.

**

Once the girls had spirited Andrea away to the kitchen, Miranda picked up the bag they had left lying on the floor and carried it into the living room, where the Christmas tree was set up. Some presents were already piled under it, and once the twins went to sleep that night, even more would appear. Miranda pulled the gifts out of the bag and placed them under the tree, surprised to see not one but two gifts with her name on them in Andrea's neat handwriting.

She had not really expected to receive a gift from Andrea, and now for there to be two was incredibly surprising. She had not gotten the girl anything. She never got her assistants anything. And yet, Andrea was beginning to feel less and less like just an assistant. Miranda would certainly not have allowed Emily to spend Christmas Eve in her home, regardless of if she had walked through the snow or not.

And yet, having Andrea in the kitchen, making cookies with her children seemed incredibly normal. She was so used to constantly having the girl around that it was as though she had somehow become another member of the family.

_"You could just come be a part of our family then."_ Cassidy's words rushed back to her, as did all the arguments they had presented. Apparently her children had been thinking quite a bit about a possible relationship between Andrea and herself, and they were apparently quite keen on it. She would never have expected that from them, and would admit that in the very limited intervals in which she had allowed herself to think of Andrea as anything other than an assistant, her children's reaction had been her main concern. The girls came first and she would not put them through yet another relationship if they did not like the person. But the girls adored Andrea.

The media was something else to consider entirely, although as the girls had pointed out, being a lesbian was apparently the 'in' thing right now. That didn't mean that there wouldn't be a scandal, of course there would be a scandal, but how long would it last, really? There were new stories cropping up every day as she had learned throughout the divorce. Obviously becoming involved with her much younger and female assistant would turn heads and sell papers, but with everything else going on in the world right now, it would probably die down in fervor in a month or so, if not sooner.

After the escapade in Paris, she had made sure to call her lawyer to check over her contract for any possible areas where Irv could try to weasel her out of her job. Everything was iron clad now, and so there was no chance that she could lose her job over something like this. And as her children always said, she was "Miranda Priestly". No one could really touch her. She had her list of people who were loyal, and if there were any dissenters among the fashion crowd, she would simply squash them like bugs.

There were still hundreds of other small considerations, but the big ones, when she thought about it, were not really that big at all.

Not that any of this mattered, she thought to herself. Andrea did not feel that way about her. She was with Serena, and although Miranda had considered moving Serena to another publication, she knew that would not change things, nor would it please Andrea.

Miranda shook her head to clear these thoughts and became aware of the smell of cookies wafting through the house from the kitchen. Had she really been thinking that long? Apparently, as Caroline entered the living room, telling her she had to come try the cookies they had made. Miranda glanced once more at the presents with her name on them before she headed into the kitchen.

**

The girls and Andrea spent nearly an hour decorating the cookies that they had made, which Miranda did have to admit were very good. Once they had finished, they pulled Andrea up the stairs to watch a movie with them. It was at this point that Miranda told the cook that she could finish up with their dinner and informed her that they would be having one more guest. She merely nodded and told Miranda that dinner would be ready in about an hour.

Once that was done, Miranda was unsure what to do. She did still have the Book to look over, but Andrea was just upstairs with her children, a fact that nagged at the back of her brain until she finally pushed the Book aside and headed up the stairs.

She found herself once again looking in from the doorway, taking in the scene in the girls' study. 'Miracle On 34th Street' was playing on the large screen television, and Andrea was sitting in the middle of the couch, with one of the girls on either side of her. They were each snuggled close to her, their heads resting on her shoulders, and she was gently combing her fingers through their hair. The sight of them took Miranda's breath away.

They looked so perfect, so much like a family, sitting there together, watching television. Miranda imagined a life in which she could see this sight every day, could come home to it, could walk into the room and settle onto the couch with them. If she were to walk in and settle on the couch now, she was sure Andrea would jump out of her skin.

She had no idea how long she was standing there, just watching them, but she was finally broken out of her thoughts by her cook's voice, calling that dinner was ready. The girls quickly scrambled off the couch and grabbed Andrea by the hands and pulled her up with them. Miranda made sure she was already descending the stairs by the time they made it out of the room.

She had been concerned about how dinner would go, but once again, it seemed so normal it was as if Andrea had been there, as a part of their family, all along. At least when it came to her relationship with the girls. She was still seemingly uncomfortable around Miranda, hardly daring to look in her direction, but with the girls, she was calm and open, completely comfortable. They chattered away easily, and it was suddenly apparent to Miranda just how much Andrea knew about her children, and just how much she was unaware of.

There were talk of tests that Miranda had not known her children were taking, school trips to museums that she had heard nothing about, details of friendships, parties, and crushes with people Miranda had never heard of. Yet in all the talk, Andrea nodded and commented as though this was old news, just with new updates. And apparently, it was.

Then, once all the updates had been given, the conversation turned to Andrea. They asked all sorts of questions, like if the heat ever got fixed in her building and if she had managed to make her weekly poker game with her friends. Once again, Miranda was astounded at how little she knew about Andrea and how much her daughters knew. And then the question came that Miranda did not want to hear. "So, where's Serena tonight?"

"Yeah. Why aren't you guys together?"

Andrea looked at the twins, considered her answer for a moment, and then smiled. "She's right where she wants to be tonight." She glanced over at Miranda for a second, before focusing back on the twins. "And so am I." The girls were quite pleased by this answer and let the subject drop. Miranda could only stare at Andrea, and wonder if she truly meant what she had just said.

After dinner, the girls dragged Andrea back upstairs to finish watching the movie. Once it was over, they convinced her to play video games with them, and giggles flowed through the townhouse like water. Finally, the girls called quits for that and snuggled back on the couch with Andrea to watch 'It's A Wonderful Life'. This time, Miranda was invited to join them, and Andrea merely smiled softly, yet tentatively, at her before turning her attention back to the television. She looked apprehensive, as though Miranda might rip her head off at any second, but Miranda watched as she slowly began to relax when no such thing happened.

It was her own fault that Andrea was so nervous around her, she knew that. She had been the one to tear into Andrea the day before. Of course the girl would be nervous around her. She was probably just waiting for the ax to drop. She wished she could find it in her to let her guard down, let the façade fall. It was the perfect time, but she didn't even know how to go about it.

A buzzing noise stopped her reverie. Andrea pulled her cell phone from her pocket and glanced at the screen. A smile spread across her face and Miranda's heart clenched. She had ideas about who that text was from.

As it turned out though, she was wrong about the sender of the message. It was not, as she imagined, Serena, but instead Emily. And Andy was smiling because of the message she had sent. 'Thank you for my present. It was EXACTLY what I wanted.'

She quickly typed a reply. 'Finally came up for air, huh? And good, you won't need to exchange it then.'

A few seconds later, the phone buzzed again. Miranda felt her stomach begin to turn. 'Yes. And definitely not.'

At that, Andy giggled just slightly. The girls both looked up at her and rolled their eyes, but they were smiling. She replied once more. 'Merry Christmas, Em. All my love to you and Serena.'

This time when her phone buzzed, Miranda could not help herself. She leaned over a bit more and glanced at the screen. And there it was, as plain as day. A message from Serena. 'Love you too, pretty girl.'

Miranda turned away, feeling the irony as George Bailey got a happy ending with his family, while she was left with more evidence of Andrea's love for another woman.

**

After the movie, the girls were finally tired enough to head to bed. They insisted that Andy come to help tuck them in. And before they would go to their separate rooms, they demanded to know if Andy would be there in the morning when they woke up. Andy honestly hadn't thought she would be spending the night, but she also hadn't looked out a window recently, so she had no idea what the weather was like. She was at a loss as to what to say, especially because she didn't want to push Miranda any more tonight. It was already enough that she was allowed to stay at all. She had walked here in the snow, she could walk back. She might be frozen, but she could do it.

"Yes, Andrea will stay here tonight." Miranda took the answer from her. All three pairs of eyes swung to the editor. "The weather has only gotten worse, and I will not have her in an accident tonight. She will stay in the guest room."

The girls grinned and hugged Andy tightly before separating to their bedrooms. Andy looked at Miranda for long moments before she finally spoke. "Thank you." She whispered, then went into Cassidy's room.

Yet again, Miranda watched as Andrea interacted with her children, and again she considered what it would be like if this were to happen every night. After Andrea had said goodnight to both girls, she stood in the hall, waiting for Miranda to show her where she would be sleeping.

Miranda showed her to the guest bedroom, just down the hall from her own room. She wanted to say something to the younger woman, but found herself at a loss. However, when she was halfway through the door, Andrea stopped and turned around, smiling widely at Miranda. "Merry Christmas, Miranda." She said, and then disappeared into the room.

"Merry Christmas, Andrea." Miranda found herself whispering to the door.

**

It was just after 4 in the morning when Andy found herself jolted awake by a sound coming from the hallway. She had always been a light sleeper, and since starting at Runway, she woke to every little noise, fearful she would miss a call from Miranda if not. She took a moment to collect herself and recall where she was and why. Then she slipped from under the covers and donned the robe that had been hanging on the back of the door and headed into the hallway to investigate.

She nearly walked into Miranda, who was maneuvering her way gracefully down the hall, arms loaded with wrapped presents. She managed to hold back her squeak of surprise and just looked at the older woman for what she should do next.

Miranda stared at Andrea for long moments before she could speak. Her rich, dark hair was slightly mussed and her normally sparkling eyes were dulled by sleep. There was a wrinkle across her cheek from the pillow, and her feet were bare, revealing light pink toenails. A robe, her robe, was wrapped around the girl's frame. Miranda was captivated by the sight and she found herself taking a mental picture, burning it into her brain forever, the image of Andrea, just woken from sleep. Finally she realized she had been silent too long. "There are more presents in my room." She spoke softly.

Andrea nodded and headed toward the open door down the hall. For the next few minutes, they worked in silence, carrying the remainder of the girls' gifts down the stairs and piling them around the Christmas tree. Andrea would hum Christmas songs under her breath, but only once she'd reached the ground floor. They communicated without speaking, and Miranda was reminded again of just how well Andrea could read her, seeming to know exactly where Miranda wanted the presents put without ever asking or being told.

After they had finished carrying all the gifts down, Andrea headed back to the guestroom. Miranda followed her. Andrea was just about to undo the robe when Miranda walked into the room. Her hands halted on the tie, and Miranda's eyes were fixed there for long moments.

"Was there something else you needed, Miranda?" Andy felt awkward.

Miranda blinked, snapped out of her thoughts. "I just wanted to thank you for helping carry the gifts downstairs."

Andrea continued to gape at her, and it was then that Miranda realized it was only the second time she had ever thanked the girl for anything. The first time had been at the benefit, when she had stepped in and distracted Irv from Stephen's horrible behavior. And this, now, was the second. Yet the girl had done many, many things that deserved Miranda's thanks, not the least of which was everything she had done personally for the girls and professionally for Miranda since the return from Paris. But she never asked for thanks--never expected it--as was obvious by her reaction now.

Finally she seemed to pull herself together. "It's no problem. I was happy to do it."

The subject was over. Miranda should have left the room. But she found that she was rooted to the spot, not willing to leave.

"You get along very well with my children." She hadn't meant for it to come out as that much of an accusation.

Andy shrugged. "I like them very much."

"Everyone else thinks that they're terrors."

Andy felt herself relaxing. She laughed. "Well, everyone else thinks you're a terror too, but I still like you." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to grab them and shove them back in, but it was too late.

Miranda looked stricken, unprepared for the slight blow and the words that came after it. 'I still like you'.

Andy hastened to continued. "I mean, it's just that people don't take the time to get to know them. Of course they're going to seem like terrors at first because –"

"Do you?"

Andy blinked. "What?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do. You are an amazing business woman. You do something that no one else could –"

"No, no, Andrea. I didn't ask if you respected me. I asked if you liked me."

Andy swallowed. "Yes, Miranda. I like you."

Miranda's eyes narrowed. She studied Andrea, trying to see if there was any hint of a lie on her face. But all she found was sincerity.

"You don't believe me." Andy shook her head and laughed once more, only this time it was a wry laugh.

"I never said –"

"You don't have to say things. I can see it on your face. Sometimes I feel like I know your moods better than I know my own." Andy pushed the hair back from her face. "You're nearly impossible to work for. You make everyone around you a nervous wreck, and that's on a good day. You demand perfection, and you seem to have yet to realize that it is unattainable. You push harder than anyone I've ever met, and there are days, weeks, sometimes whole months, when I consider just curling up in my apartment and never coming out again, or jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge because I think it would be easier than coming to work.”

She took another deep breath, really going for it. “You have no regard for your employees' personal lives, you call at all hours and expect us to be available to do your bidding. You never show appreciation for anything and you say some of the most hurtful things, things that still sting for weeks after, without even batting an eyelash. This might be the job that a million girls would kill for, but there are a million other jobs that I could do and not have to deal with a 10th of what I do now. So, believe me when I tell you that I like you, Miranda. If I didn't, I would've left a long time ago."

During her speech, Andy had moved progressively closer to Miranda, until now, when she finished, she was standing directly in front of her, in her personal space. She could feel the slight tickle of the breath Miranda was releasing, and it only served to heighten all the feelings flooding through her.

Miranda was staring at her so intensely Andy felt like she was looking through her. She had no idea how the older woman would react to what she just said, and the fear was beginning to gnaw at her stomach. She had probably just destroyed any last vestiges of a chance with Miranda.

"Andrea," her voice was sharp against the silence, and it was all Andy could take. She decided in that moment that if she was going to go down, she was going to do it in a burst of flames. She leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly to Miranda's.

It took Miranda's brain a moment to catch up, to realize that Andrea was indeed kissing her. And when that happened, autopilot seemed to take over her body. She responded, reaching out, grasping the woman, pulling her close, holding her tightly, lips moving over her own. It was a desperate, hungry kiss, one like Miranda had never experienced before, and all that her brain could understand was Andrea against her.

When they finally separated, Miranda gasped for breath, trying to get oxygen back to her brain that was now spinning out of control. Andrea herself seemed dazed and Miranda continued to hold on to her arms. Then the young woman opened her mouth.

"Miranda," she whispered, and just the word, the sound of her name, caused Miranda's brain to snap back into action.

She blinked rapidly as she realized that she had been kissing Andrea. Kissing her assistant, who was in a relationship with another woman. Kissing a woman who could easily use it against her. She could claim sexual harassment, she could sell out to Page Six. As all the possibilities swirled in her mind, Miranda dropped her hands from Andrea's arms.

"Miranda?"

Her pulse was rushing and she knew that she wanted nothing more than to kiss Andrea again, to push her to the bed, to never let her leave her side again. And yet, she knew that she should not be having these feelings. It was irrational and crazy and what would people think and what did Andrea want and how was she supposed to do this? She couldn't do this.

She turned, and walked swiftly out the door. She heard Andrea's voice call after her, but it didn't stop her. Instead, she retreated to the safety of her bedroom. Once inside, she leaned back heavily against the door, trying to catch her breath and sort out what had just happened. She had walked away from Andrea. She knew she should have stayed and discussed what had happened, but she just couldn't. It was all too much. She needed to get out of there. She let out a shuddering breath. What had she done?

**

"Miranda!" Andy called out, desperately, voice choked with tears. The older woman didn't even slow, just continued to walk out the door.

Andy felt tears welling behind her eyes, ready to slip their boundaries. She stared after Miranda, wanting to go after her, to grab her and make her talk. But she was rooted to the spot. She was in the guest room of Miranda's house. She couldn't just go and follow her, especially not now. Especially not after the way Miranda had acted. Serena had said that she thought Andy had a chance. And during the kiss, Andy thought that she did too. But now it was obvious that she didn't. She had no chance with Miranda, and soon she wouldn't even have a job. There was no way Miranda would let her stay on after this.

A sob slipped from Andy's mouth before she could contain it, and she found herself collapsing on the bed, allowing the tears to overtake her. She should never have kissed Miranda. She should never have acknowledged her feelings for the other woman. What had she done?

**

Andy had fallen into a fitful sleep, in which she dreamt of the kiss and Miranda walking away over and over. Finally, she awoke to find that it was almost 7. She could no longer stand to be in the house and quickly rose, pulling on her clothes from the previous day and heading toward the stairs. Hopefully she'd be able to get away before anyone knew she was leaving.

She was not so lucky however. She had just gotten her boots on when she heard the girls' voices from above her. "Andy? Where are you going?"

'As far away from here as possible' she thought. She took in a breath and turned, looking up to find the twins standing on the first landing, looking down at her. She had a sudden sense of déjà vu. "I'm going back to my apartment. The snow stopped and I think my flight will be rescheduled. I need to grab my stuff and get to the airport." In truth, Andy was pretty sure that her flight had not been rescheduled, but she just needed to get out of the townhouse.

"But Andy, you didn't open your presents yet and –"

Andy knew that if she didn't get out of the house, she would burst into tears again, and that was the last thing she wanted to do in front of the girls.

She didn't get to hear the rest of the girls' argument, as she quickly walked out the door and down the street.

"Andy!" They called again, and this time, they woke their mother.

"What is the racket?" Miranda asked, coming out of her room in time to hear the front door close.

The girls turned on her quickly. "What did you do?" Cassidy asked, accusation in her voice.

"I beg your pardon?" Miranda wasn't fully awake and the question caught her off guard.

"What did you do to Andy? Why did she leave?"

Visions of exactly what she'd done to Andrea the night before flashed through Miranda's mind before it settled on the second question her daughter had asked.

"Andrea left?"

"Yes. She practically ran out the door. What did you do?"

"I – nothing. I did nothing."

It sounded like a lie even to Miranda.

"What is wrong with you?" Caroline asked angrily. "Andy is amazing. She's fun and smart and she cares about us. She cares about you! She walked here in the snow to bring us our presents. And you said or did something to upset her. I want to know what it was."

"Caroline, watch your tone."

Caroline turned and walked away from her mother, shaking her head and muttering angrily the whole time.

"Mom?" Cassidy tried in a calmer voice, "What happened with Andy?"

"I don't know." Miranda replied and Cassidy too shook her head and moved away from her mother. "I honestly don't know."

Miranda didn't know what had happened the night before, only that she had made a mistake and had had to get out of there. But now Andrea was gone before she could talk to her. And although she didn't want to, didn't want to hear Andrea's apologies and declarations of love and devotion to Serena, she knew that she needed to clear the air. She also needed to see if the girl was even still going to work for her after that, or if she could expect sexual harassment charges to be brought against her.

Pulling out her phone, she hit speed dial number 1 and listened as it went straight to Andrea's voicemail. Either the girl was ignoring her or her phone was dead. Either way, it was unacceptable.

She knew that if Andrea was going anywhere after the morning, it would be to Serena, and so she pulled up the contact information for the Brazilian and hit send, not caring that it was only just after 7 in the morning. She needed to get in touch with Andrea, and if she had to go through the woman's lover she would.

**

Serena and Emily had only finally fallen asleep a few hours ago after thoroughly exhausting themselves. So, when the sound of a cell phone ringing cut through the room, Emily was the first to react while Serena slept on.

After years of working for Miranda, Emily was practically hard wired to answer any call by the second ring, and so she grabbed the offending cell phone and answered it with her eyes still shut and her voice still tinged with sleep.

"'Lo?"

"Serena?"

Miranda's voice came through the line and startled Emily into full awareness.

"Miranda?"

"Emily?" Miranda was confused. She felt sure that she had called Serena's phone. But why would Emily be answering it?

"Emily? Who is it?" Another voice, rough with sleep but still unmistakable, was heard in the background.

"Serena?"

"Miranda?" Emily asked again, still unsure what exactly was going on and why Miranda was questioning if it was her, when she had obviously called her for some purpose.

"Miranda?" Serena's voice echoed. "But why is Miranda calling my phone?"

"Your phone?" Emily sounded confused.

So Emily had thought she was answering her phone. But there was only one reason that she would think that – and Serena was supposed to be in a relationship with Andrea. Was the Brazilian cheating on Andrea with Emily? When had Runway turned into an episode of Dallas?

"Emily, where are you?" Miranda demanded.

"I – I'm at my apartment."

So Serena was at Emily's apartment after having apparently spent the night. While Andrea was probably on her way to Serena's apartment to apologize for kissing Miranda.

Miranda disconnected the call angrily and then quickly dialed Roy. The roads should be clear enough and although she didn't want to take him away from his family on Christmas, she needed to get to Emily's apartment right away.

Less than ten minutes later, Miranda came down the stairs dressed and ready to go as soon as Roy arrived.

The girls were sitting by the Christmas tree, but they hadn't opened any of their presents yet. "Mom? What are you doing?"

"I have an errand I have to run." Miranda answered.

"But it's Christmas morning."

"This is important."

The girls rolled their eyes. This was the worst Christmas ever.

"At least open your gifts from Andy before you go."

"Yeah, the least you can do is open them now, even after you made her leave."

Miranda ignored the dig from Caroline and reached over and pick up the first package with her name on it.

She opened it to reveal a large photo frame, filled with pictures of the girls that Andy had taken on their adventures through the city. In the center was a picture of the girls with Santa at Macy's. Then all around that picture there were candid shots of the girls skating at Rockefeller Center, shopping at FAO Schwarz, and wrapping gifts. It was absolutely beautiful.

Miranda looked up at the girls. "This is lovely."

"It was all Andy's idea. She said you'd like it. We didn't give her any hints."

"She was correct. I do like it."

"If you think you like that one, open this one." Cassidy handed her a bigger box that was rather heavy.

Miranda pulled the wrapping paper off and lifted the lid on the white box she revealed. She pushed the tissue paper aside, and stopped at the sight before her.

It looked like The Book was nestled in the tissue paper, but the cover was not the cover of the current issue. Instead, it was the cover of the first issue Miranda had ever been editor of.

She pulled out The Book and started to flip through it. As she did, she was amazed to see that the pages were filled with some of her former editor's notes, articles and spreads that she'd especially enjoyed or been proud of, and included quotes and stories from many of her employees, friends, colleagues, and even her children. All of the anecdotes were touching and Miranda was moved.

"This is - " she couldn't find words.

She'd never imagined that Andrea would ever do something like this. She looked at the very last page to see the note from Andrea.

> I've learned more from Miranda Priestly about fashion, work ethic, and life than I have from anyone else. She is an amazing woman and I am lucky to be employed by her. She once wondered why she even bothered anymore, but I know why she does. She bothers because what she does is so important. It's not just about fashion, it's about life and love and passion and creativity. And I learned all of that from her. She changed me from an ignorant girl from Ohio into a woman who respects fashion for what it is and what it means. All because she still bothers. ~ Andrea Sachs

Before she could react any more, Roy honked from the curb to signal that he had arrived. Miranda headed for the door, still carrying The Book.

**

After Miranda had hung up on her, Emily had fretted about the call for a good ten minutes. Then, Serena had distracted her from worrying about it anymore. So they were still in bed when Miranda arrived half an hour later.

"Ugh, who could that be?" Emily wondered as she headed for the door, pulling on a silk robe.

"Perhaps it is Andy, checking to see how we are doing."

"If it is, I'm going to hug her and then slam the door in her face." Emily winked at Serena.

She pulled the door open, ready to tell Andy that she was thankful for everything, but to buzz off, but stopped short when she saw who was really at the door.

"Miranda!"

Serena appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, wearing only a short silk robe.

"Emily," Miranda's voice was icy. When she saw Serena, everything turned to ice. "Serena."

"Miranda. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Miranda replied. "Shouldn't you be with Andrea now, instead of here with Emily?"

"Andy? I thought she was with you?" Serena was confused, and still very surprised to see Miranda.

"So the fact that Andrea was dropping off gifts to my children gives you the right to come here and cheat on her?"

"Cheat on who?" Emily asked, wide eyed.

"Wait," Serena said, looking at Miranda, things starting to fall into place in her mind, "you think that I am in a relationship with Andy?"

"Don't play dumb, Serena. It doesn't suit you. I know what goes on in my own office. I know what it means when there are pictures of you, barely dressed and hanging on each other in the newspaper. I know what it means when Andrea shows up to work wearing your clothing. And I know what it means when you ask her out to drinks right after finding out she's bisexual."

And although it was certainly not a safe idea, Serena responded the only way she knew how to. She laughed, hard.

"Miranda," she said between laughs, "Andy and I aren't together. We've never been together. I invited her out for drinks so that we could talk. It turns out we have a lot in common, like the fact that both of us were in love with women we never thought we'd be able to get." She glanced at Emily with a small smile on her face. "It was Andy who encouraged me to take a chance and come here last night. To tell Emily how I feel."

"Emily?"

"Yes. Andy knew of my feelings for Emily and encouraged me to tell her how I felt."

Miranda's head started to spin. "But the picture in the paper."

"Andy told you, Miranda," Emily replied, feeling suddenly bold after hearing Serena's words, "we were all out at a Swap Night, having fun. That was all."

"The next morning Andrea was wearing your clothing." Miranda accused.

Serena sighed, but a small smile still covered her face. "I should have known you would notice. We came back to my apartment that night and all fell asleep. Emily had brought a bag with her that evening, but Andy had not. In the morning she had nothing to wear, so I let her borrow some clothes."

"The flight – you were going home with her for Christmas." It felt like she was grasping at straws, but Miranda had to know, had to get rid of every doubt she had.

"No, I was flying home to Brazil and Andy was flying home to Cincinnati. Our flights just happened to be around the same time and through the same airline, so we decided to share a cab and keep each other company."

It made sense. It all made sense. And Miranda could tell, just from looking at them, that neither woman was lying. And yet, there was still one image that Miranda could not reconcile.

"Andrea's smile when she opened your Christmas gift."

"The Britney Spears CD?" Serena asked, puzzled. Yes, Andy had smiled about it, but it hadn't been anything out of the ordinary.

"No, the box that you brought her on Monday."

"The box that I – " Serena was confused, until she realized exactly what the box had been. "Miranda, the box wasn't a gift for Andy from me. It was a gift from Andy to you."

And suddenly, Miranda realized what it was. "The Book."

"So you got it already." Serena smiled. "Didn't it turn out beautifully? Andy worked so hard on it. She wanted it to be perfect. And when she saw the finished product, that was what she smiling about."

That beautiful, beautiful smile had been because Andrea was looking at her gift. Because she was pleased with how the amazing feat she had pulled off had come together. And all for her. Not because of Serena, but because of Miranda. She didn't know what to say.

Luckily, she didn't have to say anything, because at that moment, there was a small knock on the apartment door, followed by a turning of the handle and Andrea's voice. "Em? Serena? I really hope you guys aren't having sex. I would've called but my phone is dead and I really need to talk to someone about what happened last night with…"

The door opened and Andrea took in the sight of Miranda, Emily, and Serena all standing in Emily's living room, looking over at her. "Miranda."

Miranda said nothing, just stared at her. Emily and Serena exchanged a quick glance and Serena decided to take charge.

"Yes, I'm sure you do need someone to talk to about last night with Miranda. And it seems like the perfect person is here for you to talk to. So Emily and I are just going to go and…"

"Take a shower." Emily supplied, surprisingly not feeling the least bit uncomfortable admitting that with her boss in front of her. "A long, hot shower."

And although she was still in shock from seeing Miranda, Andy couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure you are."

"Do shut up, Andrea." Emily rolled her eyes.

"And follow your own advice." Serena said pointedly before they both turned and left for the bedroom.

Neither Andrea or Miranda spoke until after they heard the sound of water running coming from Emily's bathroom, and even then, it was quiet for a good minute until Miranda finally broke the silence.

"You left this morning without saying goodbye."

Andy blinked. "I didn't think you'd want me there after last night."

"The girls were upset." Miranda tried.

"The girls are fine. I'll make it up to them."

"And what about me?"

"What about you?" Andrea countered. "You certainly didn't want me there last night, so what could I possibly have to make up to you?"

Miranda could see the hurt and anger written all over Andrea's face, so she decided to change tactics.

"I opened your gifts this morning."

Andrea kept her face a blank mask. Miranda had to admire her for that.

"The photos were lovely. I'm going to hang them in my office. And Andrea," She waited until Andrea looked her in the eye to continue, "The Book… I don't even know what to say."

"You liked it?" Andy's voice was soft and meek.

Miranda closed her eyes. "Andrea, I loved it."

And there, hiding behind the mask, was the hint of that same glorious smile from that morning when Andrea had first seen the gift.

"I'm glad."

"Andrea, that gift – it was incredible. Whatever made you make it?"

Andy blinked again and then looked at Miranda, her face open and honest. "I wanted you to know how important you are. How many people respect you. How you reach and touch so many. I know that you know what people say about you when it's the bad things – the names and the gossip. But you never hear the good things. And I wanted you to have that, forever, in a tangible way. So that you'd always know how important you are and how many people love you."

Miranda moved closer to the younger woman. "How many people love me. Are you one of those people, Andrea?"

Andy closed her eyes and took a step back. "Miranda, please. Just don't. I'll tender my resignation tomorrow. Just please, don't."

When her eyes opened again, a sheen of tears was coating them and Miranda felt her heart squeeze. "I thought that you were in a relationship with Serena."

"Wh – what?" The words weren't computing. What did Serena have to do with this?

"I was under the impression – the apparently false impression, as I've learned this morning – that you were dating Serena. And so when you kissed me last night – when you kissed me I – I –"

It was, Andy was sure, the only time Miranda had ever been lost for words.

"You thought I was dating Serena? Why?"

"A series of misunderstandings, I've learned. But I couldn't let anything happen last night, Andrea. Not when you worked for me and when you were involved with Serena."

"And now?" Andy asked, taking courage and moving closer to her.

"You still work for me."

Her shoulders deflated slightly and she took the step back.

"Andrea," Miranda grabbed her wrist, "I cannot begin a relationship with someone who works for me. It is unethical, to say the least."

"Of course." Andy managed to get out, trying to turn away, to leave the apartment and everything that had been said. But Miranda held fast to her wrist.

"Andrea?" Andy looked at her. "You're fired."

"Wh – what?" Again, the words weren't processing properly. It had all been too much, and Andy felt like the world was spinning.

"You're fired."

"But – I –"

"The New York Mirror is looking to hire a new reporter," Miranda continued calmly. "I have already sent a letter of recommendation for you. If you wish to find employment elsewhere, I'd be happy to send a letter to any publication you deem worthy."

"Miranda? What are you saying?"

And at that, Miranda actually laughed. "Oh Andrea, do try to keep up. I cannot be in a relationship with my assistant. So I'm firing you."

"Because…" The pieces were falling into place, but they were too perfect to be true.

"Because," Miranda rolled her eyes, "then you will no longer be my assistant and instead you will be my…" she paused here, trying to think of the moniker she wished to give Andrea. The girls' words again came back to her and she smiled. "You'll be a part of my family."

Andrea's eyes widened as everything finally sank in. "A part of your – you mean you – Miranda?"

"And here I thought you were the smart one." Miranda smirked, finally putting an end to all of Andrea's questions by pulling her close and kissing her once again.

And there was no mistaking this kiss or the intentions behind it. Andrea quickly gripped Miranda, unwilling to let her go. When they came apart for air, they were both smiling.

"I think I get it now." Andy grinned.

"Finally." Miranda rolled her eyes. "Now, I have two daughters and a pile of presents waiting for us back at the townhouse. Shall we go home?"

"Yes." And there, finally, was that smile, in all of its radiant glory. Miranda thought that perhaps that was the best present of all.

Andy yelled out a loud goodbye to Emily and Serena, but she was almost sure they didn't hear her. She would call them later and fill them in on everything that had happened. But for now, she was ready to go home to celebrate Christmas with her family.

"Merry Christmas, Andrea."

"Merry Christmas, Miranda."

And it was a very Merry Christmas, indeed.  



End file.
